


spy on your heart

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [11]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, Femslash, Sapphic September 2018, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: "Does that make me a Bond girl? Because I am so down for that."





	spy on your heart

**Author's Note:**

> [Sapphic September 2018](https://golden-queen-writes.tumblr.com/post/177602640443/sapphic-september-2018)  
>  Day 11: Spy!AU or Kyrptonite
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, I know it's no longer September. So what?

Nomi had never thought that she would fall in love with a civilian and endanger innocent lives like that, but here she is.

In her defense, she’s not sure how anyone manages to  _ not _ fall in love with Amanita Caplan. Like honestly, the fact that no one had come along before her and tied Amanita down perplexes her more than hacking into any secure network on the world had done, ever.

So when the two of them get close enough that Nomi catches herself looking at rings more than once, she decides that she will have to sit Amanita down and tell her the truth, agency rules be damned.

If Amanita betraying her secret is going to be the cause of her death, then Nomi would gladly die, because there is no point in living her life without her.

Why, yes, she’s aware she sounds like an angtsy teen. Any other questions?

Anyways, after a few desperate attempts of planning the conversation

She’s honestly not sure what she is expecting, but this is not it.

The first thing Amanita says once Nomi is done with her explanation is: “Does that make me a Bond girl? Because I am so down for that.”

Nomi smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
